Information on Vampires
Vampires: Each Clan is broken up in the following ways: Clan – Tribes – Menagerie **All vampires take the surname of the Clan Sire. The Clan Sire is the direct descendant of one of the 7 Sins. There is one tribe, the nomadic tribe, that is welcomed by any vampire clan that they come to. They are often referred to as the Pipers. Pride is the Oldest of the Seven Original Vampires and is considered the AhlPater. Each of the Seven Vampires have Seven Demons that created them. Yet, the Seven Vampires have enslaved the Seven Demons and have taken their powers through Deals and Promises made. The vampires came after the first demon twisted from the scarred/charred body of the angel that they used to be. Those charred soulless creatures became the vampires while the demons worked to control who they used to be. The vampires have some remnant of the divine good within them, and they feast on blood to try and gain some connection again with the God that will never forgive them. The Seven Vampires cannot kill the Seven Demons. Nor can the Seven Demons kill the Seven Vampires. Vainglory: Adam – Lilith Lust: Eirene – Asmodeus Gluttony: Kyrillos -- BeelzebubG Greed: Stasia – Mammon Sloth: Nikanor – Belphegor Wrath: Sophia – Amon Envy: Panther – Leviathan -Pride: Theron – Lucifer * There are Seven Clans in the following areas: (Pride) – The Revolutionaries Central Hub: France (Paris) ---Clan Sire: Renault ---Childe: Evrard ---GrandChilde: Zoe Total Number of Tribes: 1 Total Number of Menageries: 1 ***The Revolutionaries power lies in their ability to manipulate and destroy based on their words. They are master orators and have been known to bespell others by catching their eye and enslaving their thoughts. Clan 1: California (LA) (Greed/Avaritia) – The Mercenaries ---Clan Leader: Jacob Cross ---Childe: Olivia ---GrandChilde: Chloe Total number of Tribes: 4 Total Number of Menageries: 15 ***The Mercenaries power lies in their trickster ways as they can get into nearly any room or through any door in order to get what they covert. They are collectors and their menageries tend to be among the richest of the clans. Clan 2: Brazil (Rio de Janiero) (Lust/Luxuria) ---The Courtesans ---Clan Leader: Adriana ---Childe: Nathan ---GrandChilde: Xavier Total number of Tribes: 6 Total Number of Menageries: 20 ***The Courtesans ability lies in their ability to create lust/infatuation (though not love) in whomever they bespell. They can feed off of lust as easily as they feed off of blood. Clan 3: Russia (Moscow) (Wrath/Ira) – The Scales ---Clan Leader: Makar Volkov ---Sire: Pasha ---Childe: Nonna Total Number of Tribes: 10 Total Number of Menageries: 30 The Scales ability lies in their ability to tell the truth from lies. They see through any act or pretense given to them. Clan 4: Canada (Quebec) (Sloth/Acedia) – The Untouchable ---Clan Leader: Aurelien Lavoie ---Childe: Aurele (Aure) ---GrandChilde: Aurelie (Elie) Total Number of Tribes: 1 Total Number of Menageries: 3 The Untouchables rarely go to any of the functions in France unless told to by The Revolutionaries. They are giftless as far as they refuse to hone their abilities. It has been said that an Untouchable is capable of controlling the elements, but to a lesser extent. Mere parlor tricks. Clan 5: England (Bath/London) (Envy) – The Aristocrats ---Clan Leader: Shane Abel ---Childe: Cecelia ---GrandChilde: Lindsay (male) Total Number of Tribes: 10 Total Number of Menageries: 17 ***The Aristocrats are the Confidence Men/Women of the vampire world. They can wheel and deal, always seeking to make the best deal. They are at the bottom tier of the vampire world, always trying hating others. The Aristocrats will make a deal with anyone, yet…they rarely follow through. Their ability lies in their perchance to act and be something that they aren’t. They are master emotion manipulators. Clan 6: Saudi Arabia (Riyadh) (Gluttony) -- The Magicians ---Clan Leader: Hasan Al’san ---Childe: Khalid ---GrandChilde: Nizar Total Number of Tribes: 10 Total Number of Menageries: 16 ***The Magicians are the illusionists. They can trick the mind into seeing something that isn’t there. Yet, the illusions often have something that proves that they are not really part of reality. Hasan is able to create illusions that are so real that they seemingly give substance. Yet, the body does waste away. Clan 7: Nomadic Tribe – The Pipers ---Clan Leader: Adam ---Childe: Eve ---Grandchilde: Raphael (deceased) ---Grandchilde: Nikolai Total Number of Tribes: 1 Total Number of Menageries: 3 ***The Pipers have the ability to mimic the voices of those that their prey wish to hear the most. As they get older, they are able to change their forms to be most physically pleasing. Yet, they cannot mimic their voice and their forms at the same time Unless they are either the Clan leader, the Childe, or the grandchilde.